xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scotsman
[[The Scotsman's Wife|The Scotsman]] was introduced early on as a rival, and later friend, to Samurai Jack in Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman, Part 1. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Appearance The Scotsman appears, for all intents and purposes, to be a man from a region very closely resembling Scotland. The Scotsman, like Jack, is never explicitly named in any of his appearances. He is a large man with red hair that borders on being orange, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs, one of which was replaced with a machine gun. Throughout the series, he appears the most often out of all the minor characters to aid Jack in some way or another. Personality The Scotsman has a personality almost in stark opposite to that of Jack: he is loud, explosive in temperament, always willing to jump into a fight, and enjoys bragging about his fighting prowess. This is not to say that he is a completely different man from Jack. The two warriors have very different ideals, as evidenced by the straightforward fighting tactics of the Scotsman. He also differs from Jack in that he appreciates a different style of life than the Samurai: where Jack enjoys the quiet, serene aspects of life, the Scotsman loves that which spells itself out, and nothing so "namby-pamby" as what Jack likes. Ironically, he is actually considered the "mellow" member of his clan (which he claims is the reason why he constantly travels; to get away from his rowdy clansmen). Nevertheless, he can also recognise situations that require stealth and finesse and can plan accordingly such as when rescuing his wife, he immediately suggests either splitting up (while also highlighting the disadvantages of that idea) or disguising themselves as Celtic Demons to allow easier passage. Despite their differences, the two are trusting friends and share a mutual respect. When one is in trouble, the other will come to help without hesitation. Likewise the differences in their respective fighting styles actually compliment each other when they fight together rendering the pair almost unbeatable in battle. On one occasion when Jack lost his memory and his sword, the Scottsman dragged him along essentially to the ends of the Earth looking for how to set his memory straight and find his sword. However, the Scotsman's can be said to have odd tastes (presumably considered normal in his clan), at least when it comes to his wife. Whenever he talks about her, he refers to her as though she were the most beautiful woman ever to be, and describes everything about her with a romantic metaphor. When she is finally shown to be significantly less than what she was described as being, the Scotsman is shown to be as smitten with her as a schoolboy. Even when she is yelling about his inadequacies in his face he merely looks at her with doe eyed affection, much to Jack's confusion. BiographyEdit The Scotsman was first shown crossing a narrow bridge, where coincidentally Jack was also traveling across. When the two met however, neither wanted to step aside to let the other pass and this led to a comical situation where Jack destroyed The Scotsman's bagpipes after the latter had sliced his hat in two, this led to a fierce battle that lasted for hours where neither had the upper hand, after the two were exhausted they found out that they are both being hunted by Aku after being discovered by bounty hunters where one of them fired a pair of cuff-links that tied the two together, after unsuccessfully attempting to defeat their opponents by each going the other way, Jack slashed the bridge underfoot and sent him and The Scotsman plummeting into the river at the bottom of the ravine. After finding their way to an abandoned village The Scotsman and Jack are once again set upon by the bounty hunters and in the ensuing battle managed to break their chains by miraculously allowing a giant bullet fired from one of the bounty hunter's cannons to break through the chains. Skills and Abilities Where Jack limits himself almost exclusively to hand-to-hand combat and his own swordsmanship when not improvising or displaying his expertise in a wide range of traditional weaponry, the Scotsman relies mostly on his sword, inscribed with runes that imbue it with powers similar to those of Jack's sword. Apart from this, the Scotsman uses a fighting style relying on brute strength techniques rather than the finesse that Jack displays, despite this he is perfectly capable of wielding it dexterously in a manner unbefitting its massive size. As well, the machine gun that replaced one of this legs is another favorite weapon of the Scotsman; he demonstrates a great deal of expertise with it and can aim extremely well with it despite the awkwardness of wielding it. The Scotsman has also been known to use small, but extremely powerful explosives, particularly when combating bounty hunters. Though not a weapon, he also frequently carries a set of bagpipes. Despite being the admitted "mellow" one of his clan he also appears to be one of, if not the most, powerful of his clan given how easily he can sway and silence them, most noticeably when defending Jack from the mocking of his clan (even causing the two rowdiest ones to sweat in nervousness). Aside from that, he appears to be the only being who is immune to the sirens' song as only unpleasant sounds such as his wife's nagging are music to his ears and he is fast for someone of his size. Overall, the Scotsman is one of the most powerful humans seen, such that even Aku seems to see him as a legitimate threat due to the Scotsman being the second most wanted man in the world behind Jack. * Master swordsman: The Scotsman is a highly talented swordsman. In his first appearance, he proved to be able to fight Jack to a stalemate, and even appeared to be marginally less exhausted after the battle than Jack was. He is also just as proficient as Jack at dicing up hordes of lesser opponents. * Superhuman endurance: The Scotsman is capable of defeating hundreds of opponents before tiring, as well as being capable of roaming tirelessly for days while carrying a sleeping Jack when the latter had lost his memory. Additionally, after his first battle with Jack, he was apparently slightly less tired than Jack, as he managed to remain on his feet while Jack was seen exhaustedly slumped over the side of a bridge (though the Scotsman was still too tired to lift his sword). * Superhuman strength: The Scotsman possesses physical strength far beyond what a normal human could ever hope to achieve. He has been shown to be capable of easily lifting and throwing a tank. He is also capable of running while carrying multi-ton loads and hitting robots with his head and hands so hard as to make them explode. * Peg leg machine gun: The Scotsman's left leg has been replaced by a machine gun. He often uses this weapon when facing multiple opponents, and appears to be an excellent marksman. Additionally, the weapon seems to never run out of bullets (or, at least, he has never been shown reloading it). * Superhuman durability: The Scotsman appears to be extremely durable, as he has been shown enduring circumstances that would maim or kill an ordinary man without injury, such as simply laughing off the bites of robotic alligators. * High powered explosives: The Scotsman carries a number of extremely high-yield bombs in a pouch on the front of his belt, which he tends to use in situations where he doesn't feel his opponents are worthy of his sword. These explosives, despite typically being about the size of a hand grenade, possess enough explosive power to level buildings and, in one instance, destroy an entire cruise ship. Episodes * Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman, Part 1 * Episode XVII: Jack and the Scotsman, Part 2 * Episode XLV: Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 1 * Episode XLVI: Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 2 Screenshots XCVI08017.png XCVI07969.png XCVI07993.png XCVI04777.png XCVI03145.png XCVI03097.png XCVI02713.png XCVI02665.png XCVI02641.png XCVI02617.png XCVI02593.png XCVI02569.png XCVI02521.png XCVI02545.png XCVI02689.png XCVI02497.png XCVI02473.png XCVI02449.png XCVI02425.png XCVI02401.png XCVI02353.png Category:Sword Wielders Category:Musicians Category:Scottish Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Paraplegic Category:Gunslinger Category:Cyborgs Category:Bully Category:Bounty Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Cosmic Force Category:Veterans Category:Father Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Humans Category:Homo Magi Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Killed In Action Category:Murdered Category:Martial Artist Category:Resistance Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Married Category:Akus Empire Category:Samurai Jack Universe Category:Marksmanship Category:Humans Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior